This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Amusement parks often include attractions throughout a large area of the amusement park. Accordingly, there are transportation vehicles (e.g., tram, bus, or shuttle) running within the amusement park to pick up and/or drop off passengers to different areas, attractions, and designated stops or stations. Some of the passengers may use a personal vehicle (e.g., bicycle or wheelchair) while at the amusement park. Accordingly, transportation vehicles often include mounting structures (e.g., a bicycle rack) to receive and secure the personal vehicles, such that passengers may get on the transportation vehicles with their personal vehicles. However, as the personal vehicles develop and evolve, traditional mounting structures may not be suitable or compatible with the newer types of personal vehicles. It is now recognized that it is desirable to provide systems and methods for mounting or securing certain newer types of personal vehicles to provide convenience for the passengers.